mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Earth-7)
Background In Our Timeline (OTL), the American Revolutionary War resulted in 13 of the British North American colonies succeeding in winning independence from the British Empire and eventually founding what would become the world's oldest surviving federation and its sole superpower by 1991 CE. In spite of this fact, the Americas, the only continents on Earth other than Australia, whose nations were completely defined by European Colonialism remained divided, both internationally and internally. To this day the damage done by the United States on the Native American population is considered an atrocity on par with the Holocaust, and the denial of African Americans of the same rights as all fellow Americans still haunts the US to this day, remedied only by a century of changes in America's culture. What if the United States had united the Americas and become the premier world power long before the 20th Century's end? Now in all seriousness, this would be nearly impossible to imagine beyond the outside intervention of those that could give the US a major leg up over the nations of Europe; but what if just such an intervention did occur? This timeline is technically an Alternate History TL, but it has been criticized for being too "Sci-Fi," as it briefly dabbles in the possibility of time-travel; I would ask that people who have concerns for this premise look no further than the "Island in the Sea of Time" series by SM Stirling. 2010 CE: Point of Divergence *When returning to their dorm to grab a lost computer, Theo Bell, Rob Grandon, Tim Pasco, Dorothy Griffin, and Cheyenne Space are transported to 1775 along with their school campus. 1775 - 1789 CE: Birth of a Nation 1775 *While currently stuck in Arizona with their campus, the group quickly confirm where and when they are in history through a simple calculation of the stars, though they do not establish a concrete date until Theo and Cheyenne make a pilgrimage to the East Coast with one of the school's Cessnas. They fly over Philadelphia in the night and witness the British Flag flying over the city, while people riot in the streets. Making a soft landing in a field outside of the city, the pair set up a small Ham Radio they brought with them, and make contact with their friends in Arizona. The group decides to split up. Theo and Cheyenne would establish a political stronghold in New York, while the others back at the campus would prepare to meet with them once they have established some means of stable fueling between the two locations. *Theo and Cheyenne trade a number of goods from the Southwest to New York merchants. The rarity of goods like prickly pears, Cacti, Roadrunners, and a novelty jackalope mount fetch the group enough funds to purchase an old shipmasters building and some basic provisions to start a workshop. 1776 *February: Theo and Cheyenne make contact with John Adams and the Sons of Liberty. When Theo demonstrates a 6 shot revolver pistol to the patriot's leaders, they quickly establish a foothold as a political force. *April: Theo and Cheyenne both fail to gain seats as signatories for the Declaration of Independence. *July: The Declaration of Independence is signed exactly as it was in OTL. *August: Theo develops a lever-action rifle similar to the Winchester Model 1873, and begins production in his New York workshop. *September: The students make the first real contribution to the Revolution when they modify the "Turtle" into a more effective two-man submersible capable of staying underwater far more effectively and planting explosives with ease, it is similar to OTL French Nautilus. The sinking of the HMS Eagle gives the student's General Washington's full attention. *October: Cheyenne completes a fueling station just outside of Philadelphia, it is small and concealable for the team from Arizona to refuel without being noticed, it is filled with alcohol. *November: Rob and Tim make their first flight to the fuel hub. Rob stays to aide in the construction of a Bessemer steel smelter, and Tim returns to Arizona to continue research for possible inventions that can be made with 18th-century technology. 1777 *March: Rob finishes his smelter in Brooklyn, and develops, with Theo and Cheyenne, the first mass production facility for the Repeater. *April: A second Turtle is built in New York's shipyards. *May: Cheyenne finishes her design for a Kettle Helmet (US M1 WWII Helmet) and Scale Mail armor. *June: Theo and Rob design the first Howitzer; they begin production in August. *August: Tim returns with Dorothy, she has developed a manufacturing process for Penicillin and Sulfa Powder. *September: Rob designs the Gortex Boot. *October: Tim develops a working lightbulb and battery. *November: General Washington retreats to Valley Forge for the winter, he requests that Theo join him in re-arming the new army, and aide in the training of the new recruits. *December: the Continental Army under General Washington is fully re-armed with repeating rifles, and their new armor. They spend the winter learning how to outflank their enemy, thanks to the quick reload time and accuracy of their new weapons. Theo is given the rank of Captain for his understanding of advanced weaponry. 1778 *February: Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben arrives at Valley Forge to aide in the training of Washington's troops, though his expertise is marginalized by Captain Bell's understanding of advanced weaponry and warfare. *May: Benedict Arnold signs the US oath of allegiance at Valley Forge. *June: The Battle of Monmouth is fought, in a resounding victory for the Americans. *July: Cheyenne makes her way with Captain Bell to the Iroquois Confederacy on a Diplomatic mission to gain the Indian's aid. They assure them that if their people side with the Americans, they will not be interfered with, and will be given the same autonomy as any American Nation-State. The conference goes only so well until Colonel Bell professes that he is in-fact part Indian himself, and understands their frustration with the Americans. The Iroquois reluctantly switch sides and are given all the arms that the States have been adapting to. *September: The Treaty of Fort Pitt is signed; all Indian nations neighboring the American States form an alliance with the Americans against the British, they are recognized by the Americans to have the same autonomy as any American State and are give full membership at the Continental Congress, while the Natives also receive the new guns, and recognize the American's sovereignty. While the Anglo-Americans are uncomfortable with this, the prospect of a surge of experienced fighters dampens the most tension. *The Continental Congress approves the second invasion of Québec. 1779 *January: Captain Bell is separated from the majority of his unit when British Artillery drives him and his brigade in two. After rendezvousing with a group of Iroquois Warriors who had just suffered an awful defeat at the hands of the British for their betrayal, the two form the first Anglo-Iroquois brigade in US history and march toward Quebec, where anti-British sentiment is on the rise again after the defeat in early 1776. *February: Captain Bell and his patchwork brigade which has come to be known as the "Ghosts," take Québec City, and the rest of Canada soon begins to rally behind the Americans. *April: Rob begins armoring new ships for the Colonial Navy at the Boston Shipyards. While they are all modified versions of captured British Naval or Commercial vessels, they now sport Rob's advanced cannons and armor plating. The first ship, the USS Bonhomme Richard, is commanded by Naval Hero, Captain John Paul Jones. *July: Cheyenne constructs a practical alcohol-propelled hot air balloon as a reconnaissance craft. *Major General Benedict Arnold arrives with re-enforcements to aide Captain Bell in Ontario when British artillery once again begins to tear his brigade apart. Arnold brings with him, the first series of advanced Howitzers for Continental Army use. They drive the British to surrender in Canada by the end of summer. Arnold and Bell are hailed as heroes, and both are promoted for their capture of Canada. *September: Bell, now a Colonel, begins driving the last of British forces out of the Northeast and into their last strongholds in the southern colonies, Lt. General Arnold leads his army to drive the British out of New York, and at the Battle of Flamborough Head John Paul Jones captures the British ship Serapis in a crushing defeat against the British Naval detachment. 1780 *March: Rob meets James Watt and begins discussing the possibilities of a Cyclone Engine. *May: The British concentrated their forces in Yorktown, Virginia. *July: French ships arrive to assist the Americans against the British. *September: General Washington, accompanied by Colonel Bell, begin the Siege of Yorktown with French and American Ships bombarding the coastline. Lt. General Arnold sends his artillery to aide in the bombardment, and when Bell's new division enters the city with General Washington's troops, General Cornwallis officially surrenders, thus bringing an end to the American Revolutionary War. The battle is not without loss, Benedict Arnold is killed leading his troops into the city, and is remembered as one of the greatest heroes of the war. *After realizing that 18th. Century America is not ready for a woman in the public area, Cheyenne decides to marry Theo and become his chief advisor and confidant. Hoping that by being a dynamic wife, she can begin to move American women into a more outgoing lifestyle. 1781 *March: The Articles of Confederation are finally ratified by the State of Iroquoia (Upper New York.) *June: At the Treaty of Paris, Great Britain agrees to cede all of their territory in North America to the new United States. Attending the conference is Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, Colonel Bell (Cheyenne comes with him), John Adams and his wife Abigail, and Chief Guyasuta, Governor of Iroquoia. *Bell resigns from the Continental Army and returns to New York to begin working on the automobile. But as a popular war hero, Bell is soon elected Mayor of Manhattan. *During this time, Bell's company (run by his wife), develops with Rob and James Watt, the first internal combustion steam engine, or Cyclone Engine. *Tim and Dr. Franklin develop a process to mass-produce lightbulb and batteries. *Dorothy, now made the US's first female Doctor, gains international recognition for her work with penicillin and the aerosol insect repellant during the war. She now founds Griffin Pharmaceuticals. The country's first major drug manufacturer. 1783 *Electrical lighting begins to appear in major cities, powered by the Cyclone Engine *The Northwest Territory Land Ordinance is established, Rob leaves Boston to found Cincinnati as a major manufacturing city. *As a result of a high tax on Whiskey, country farmer Shay leads a rebellion in Pennsylvania. Due to the weaknesses of the Articles of Confederation, the government is unable to much about the rebellion until Generals Bowdoin and Lincoln with the help of retired Mayor Bell manage to put down the rebels. the conflict ends with Theo proclaiming that "a strong central Government does not have to be a tyranny, the Articles must be reformed." 1786 *March: The Annapolis Conference is held, and it quickly becomes apparent that the Articles must be abolished. Now proper delegates from their state, as the leader of the New York delegation Theo makes the case for a new Constitution alongside James Madison and Alexander Hamilton. It is decided that the three will aide in the drafting of the new document and that the new Constitution will be presented to the Continental Congress in Connecticut. *July: The new Constitution is completed it is very similar to OTL's US Constitution, with some slight differences. 1787 *The Connecticut Compromise establishes a Bill of Rights to be Composed by Thomas Jefferson. *The new Constitution begins ratification, this time much faster than OTL thanks to Theo's influence in New York. 1789 *The Constitution if officially ratified by Rhode Island, establishing the new Government. *The Bill of rights consists of Ten Amendments but has some differences. *Rob founds Grandon Motors and produces the world's first automobile with the aid of Theo and Tim. The car, known as the Model 1, is very similar to OTL's Ford Model T, except it uses a cyclone engine, has an advanced transmission, all-electric starter, and can run on any combustible. *Cheyenne Bell develops the technique for large scale aluminum processing. *Dorothy discovers morphine. *Tim discovers Alternating Current. *George Washington is officially sworn in as the first President of the United States in a unanimous vote by the electoral college. *Benjamin Franklin and Theo Bell invent the American System of Measurement (Metric System), it quickly becomes the standard in America to rid themselves of the English Weights and Measures. *James Watt and Tim found General Electric, the company begins the development of wind and hydro-electric power systems. *Theo is elected to the House of Representatives for New York's 1st District. 1789 -1816 CE: Keeping a Republic 1791 *Theo, Cheyenne, Rob, and Tim all come together and build the world's first aircraft; they make their first flight by August in Kitty Hawk, Ohio. Theo is the pilot. The aircraft looks very similar to a Sopwith Camel. *Griffin works with GE to build the first defibrillator. *The US government, seeing the potential of the automobile, initiates the American Motorway Act. The act funds the development of modern roadways while levying a sales tax on all autos. 1792 *Washington wins his reelection unopposed. *During Washington's birthday celebration, Rob and Theo arrive to give the President his own automobile, the new Model 2, it looks very similar to the Ford Model A. After a brief drive the President asks Theo and Rob if it would be possible to make such a vehicle military grade. The two men say that it is very possible. Their old commander asks them to look into it. *Dorothy unveils a new design for a hypodermic needle and autoclave. *Tim constructs the first telegraph. 1794 *GM and Theo reveal the Mule, (looks like OTL's Willies CJ-2 Jeep.) It is the first vehicle with independent suspension, a snorkel for crossing rivers, and bulletproof glass. President Washington buys ten thousand. *GE unveils plans to build the first hydroelectric dam at Niagara Falls, IR. *Cheyenne and Theo found Bell Aircraft. They begin construction of a series of vehicles for civilian transport. *In the face of growing anger in the South due to the end of slavery. Rob and Tim construct the first large scale farming combine. The product is subsidized by the US government and gives the South the ability to farm, far cheaper and with more productivity than with slaves. The majority of any secessionist sentiment is quieted. 1796 *Though the Constitution would give Washington the power to stay in office as many as five terms, and even with growing calls to make him King of America, the President proclaims that no man deserves that much power, and steps down. The two-term precedent is established. In his farewell address, Washington proclaims that the key to American prosperity lies in innovation by the people, and not in the affairs of foreign nations. *John Adams is elected President, and his opponent is made Vice President, as established in Article Two of the Constitution. *The Mule is put into full-scale production. *President Adams consults with Theo about the creation of a large standing army and Navy, and the possibility of an Air Corps. Theo, Rob, Cheyenne, Tim, and Dorothy are all contracted to develop an advance military capable of defeating any other. *Rob begins designing the Dreadnought. A massive Ironclad, with two sets of two 15 cm guns, with a back ramp to deploy Turtle attack submersibles. *Cheyenne and Theo begin work on the F-1 Bell Hawk. It is similar in design to the P-36 Curtis Hawk. *Dorothy develops the Standard Medical Kit, for Medics. It contains Morphine, Aspirin, Sulfa powder, and a vaccine for tetanus. *Edward Jenner begins working with Dorothy on a cure for smallpox. *Theo and Rob begin work on the Standard Infantry Rifle. It is similar to the M1 Carbine. *The American Mithril Armor is devised. It is much lighter and more durable than the original armor. 1799 *Theo decides to make his way to the Oregon Territory to develop a new city to establish trade with China. *The US begins trading with China. *Theo is appointed as ambassador to China by President Adams. *Oregon's economy undergoes a huge boom as all trade going to China must pass through the ports of Victoria, Vancouver, and Portland. 1800 *President Adams loses his re-election to Thomas Jefferson. He retires to his home in Boston. *Ohio is granted Statehood. Cincinnati is now the fastest growing city in the country. *The new weapons are ready to be put into full service in the US military. *GE completes the Niagara dam. 1803 *France brokers a deal with the United States to sell their North American Colonies to the United States when their European Wars begin to cost more than expected, and pro-American rioters appear in Haiti. *Theo establishes a major trade port on Vancouver Island. *Britain, now battered and broken with much stronger rebellions in India and Africa (due to the greater success of the Revolutionary War than OTL) decides that the only way to secure their status as a world's superpower is to reclaim the American Colonies. They discuss with Spain, who was unable to gain Florida from Britain, to hold a second front against the French to prevent French aid to America. *President Jefferson begins cutting government funding to the military, most notably the new weapons program. *Theo bell requests that President Jefferson fund a transcontinental railway. Jefferson shoots down the idea as an increase in the power of the central government. 1812 *Great Britain sends the majority of its forces to the American East Coast, with its smaller Pacific fleet heads to the Oregon territory. British regulars invade and occupy major American cities on the East Coast and territories in the Gulf. The Great American War begins. *Theo is brought out of retirement when British ships land in Oregon. He leads the Oregon territorial militia into battle against the British and manages to hold them off for most of the year. *US forces drive the British out of Oregon during the battle of Vancouver. They employ all of the weapons that were supposed to go to the US Army, and easily overwhelm the British who have only just discovered rifling. Theo declares the port town where the battle was won as Victoria. *President Madison is driven out of the Capitol as British forces burn the city to the ground. *France is driven out of the Mediterranean by Iberian forces. Britain begins asking that the empire directly attack the United States. 1813 *Russian forces withdraw to Alaska. *Most of the Southern US is under Spanish or British occupation. President Madison is running the country from Cincinnati. *Now a Brigadier General, Bell begins to move his forces to the south to drive Spain back. They take California in a matter of weeks. *Major General Andrew Jackson moves his new tank division to Nebraska. He drives British and Spanish forces completely out of the Louisiana Purchase within the year. *The Victoria begins mass production of ships for the war effort. *Cheyenne travels to the Navajo in New Spain. She supplies the natives with guns, Mules, and a few artillery shells. They begin a revolt against Spain. 1814 *Battle of Louisiana. The Iberian Empire is dealt a crushing defeat and surrenders in September after the last stand at New Orleans. General Jackson becomes the Hero of Louisiana. *With the Pacific fleet moving back to control the Eastern United States, Theo, now Major General Bell, becomes the first general in the US Air Corps. He leads his squadron into combat with British ships off the coast of Virginia and by the end of the year has sunk the Atlantic Fleet. He is hailed as a hero. *US forces drive the British out of the East Coast. President Madison returns to Washington in shame. *The US begins driving the Iberian out of their own colonies taking Cities in Mexico and moving further south towards Columbia. 1815 *Battle of Britain: American Ships bombard the British Coastline, while a few aircraft cripple ground forces. Britain surrenders on Christmas Day. *Battle of Brazil: The Iberians finally surrender after the US Army overwhelms them in the Brazilian territory. *GE perfects the Telephone. *The first smallpox vaccine begins mass production by Griffin. 1816 *Treaty of Versailles: The US is given everything it demands (at gunpoint). The British, Russians, and Iberians cede all remaining American territories to the US. Britain is forced to give Ireland full independence and cedes its West African Colonies to France which also gets Catalonia and Valencia from Spain, with the agreement that France becomes a parliamentary Democracy. The US is now the largest and most powerful nation on Earth. *The State of Lakota is established. *General Bell once again retires from active duty and decides to run for the Presidency. His victories across the Americas are legendary, and he easily defeats Democratic-Republican James Monroe for the Presidency. He has no party. *India declares its independence from Britain as a democratic republic. *The Oregon Territory is divided into two. Everything west of the Cascades becomes the State of Cascadia. *Louisiana gains statehood. *Ohio gains Statehood. (Ohio and eastern Indiana.) *India sends its first Ambassador to the United States. 1816-1860: Uniting the Continents 1817 *President Bell announces his Grand Society Acts, a series of government-run programs to better unite the Country's new territories. The first is a network of transcontinental railways, motorways, and telephone lines. *GM unveils a new sub-brand Pontiac, in honor of the first Governor of Illinois. Their first car, the Tomahawk, is similar in design to the 1938' Chevy Coupe. *Griffin reveals the Band-Aid. *General Electric reveals the electric refrigerator. *The president signs the Mineral Exploration Act, sending geologists all across America to examine potential mineral deposits, particularly in California, Navajo, Alaska, and Texas. 1819 *Gold and petroleum are found in California and Texas respectively. The Gold Rush begins. *President Bell signs the Union Wellness Act, providing free vaccination from diseases for all citizens. Within a year, smallpox is wiped out in the United States. *The first vaccine for cholera is perfected by Griffin. 1821 *President Bell easily wins a second term. *President Bell signs the 12th Amendment to the US constitution. It prohibits a president from serving more than two terms. *GE develops the phonograph. * Missouri is granted statehood. *Bell Aircraft builds the first civilian airport in Cascadia, and a second in Virginia. *Charles Babbage emigrates to the United States in hopes of more support for his difference engine. 1825 *Vice President Andrew Jackson wins the Presidency, he inherits the economic boom of the Bell administration. *Tim is the first of the students to die. He was 73 and had died of lung cancer. *The Union Pacific and Union Atlantic railroads meet in the Utah territory; linking the first Transcontinental Railroad. *The first vaccine for anthrax and rabies are perfected by Griffin. *Borders conflicts between Mormon settlers in Utah and Lakotah tribesmen in the area result in President Jackson's first act as President by deploying the US Army to the Area. *Disputes between Cascadia and the California territory over the North Coast are brought before the Supreme Court. 1833 *After eight years in power, President Jackson leaves the United States a nation of prosperity and redistributed wealth to a new middle class. *John C. Calhoun is sworn in as President of the United States after defeating Independent Martin Van Buren, and Federalist John Quincy Adams. He is the first Democrat to win the presidency. *Robert Grandon dies at the age of 81. He leaves Grandon Motors to his daughter Bethany Grandon. 1836 *President Calhoun loses to Federalist William Henry Harrison after his poor handling of the Cuban Nullification Crisis. *The Democrat-Republican Party disbands, joining the Democrats and the Independents. *The Southern Union and Union Atlantic Railroads meet in the Amazon Territory linking the second TransContinental Railway. *The first cure for typhoid fever perfected. 1838 *Former President Bell dies in his home at the age of 84. *Cheyenne Space dies a month after President Bell. *The Philadelphia Underground becomes the first rapid transit system in the world. *A cure for the plague is discovered. 1840 *At the age of 86, Dorothy Griffin is the last of the former students to die. She leaves to her grandson, Theodore Griffin, a sealed book containing the confessionals of each of the original five, describing who they really were, and how they got here. Theodore is unable to open the book, due to a pact by the five to leave the book to one, and the key to another. Theo's grandson, Alexander Bell, is the one who inherited the key, though he has little to no knowledge of Theodore and his book. Until one meets the other, their heirlooms will be passed on to generation to generation until the one with the key meets the one with the diary. *Henry Clay is elected President. 1841 *Brazil and Colombia are declared autonomous states. *The Northern Union and Latin American Railroads reach Panama City, linking the continents by the Pan-American Railway. *Due to the development projects in Central and South America, the first civilian vaccines for Yellow Fever, Malaria, and penicillin are mass-produced. *Construction begins on the Washington Monument in Washington, D.C. 1845 *Honduras and Nicaragua are granted statehood. 1857 *Abraham Lincoln, a lawyer from Illinois, publishes the Liberty Manifest; it is the first document to suggest that the people should have total control of the economy as well as the political system. Unlike OTL's Communist Manifesto, Lincoln champions the ideas of the peaceful transition of power through protest and voting. 1860 *Chile becomes an autonomous state. *Patagonia becomes an autonomous state. *The Brazilian Autonomous state legislature passes the Nullification Act, declaring that the state will not collect federal tax revenue levied by the Federal Government. Many more Autonomous states follow suit, taking advantage of the sketchy language in the 15th Amendment. 1860-1885 CE: Great Rebellion Era 1865 *March: Robert E. Lee is sworn in as President of the United States. His first act upon becoming President is to send the US Army into the South Continent to quell the uprising by the southern rebels. 1883 *November: A British Lincolnist movement takes control of the British Parliament and begins the implementation of Lincolnism within the remainder of the British Empire. 1885 *June: The British Workers' Party abolishes the crown of England and creates the first European Lincolnist-Owenist (Syndicalist) nation: the Union of Workers' Republics. 1885-1919 CE: World War 1899 *The Theodore Bell Memorial is built on the Washington Mall, it depicts a President Bell standing with a sword at his side and the Constitution in hand, on the walls reads his speech before Annapolis Address calling for a new constitution, and his first inaugural. Behind the statue reads "In this Pantheon, the man who united the continents is immortalized forever in the hearts of the nation. 1902 *The Ottoman Empire destroys the Chinese space station Zheng III, the World War begins. 1919 *The World War finally ends with the American kinetic strike on Constantinople. President Roosevelt dies the following day on January 6th. 1919-1950 CE: Reconstruction 1921 *The Pershing Plan begins. US Aid is sent all over the world to help with the reconstruction of the planet's great cities. 1922 *The Lee Memorial is completed in Washington DC. It depicts a massive marble President Lee seated in a great chair with his famous Address and Second inaugural flanking him on either side. Behind the statue, it states In this Temple as in the hearts of the people for whom he saved the union, the memory of Robert E. Lee is enshrined forever. 1931 *Meteor showers from space debris force a constant relocating of the US government, making it difficult for any administration to function. 1950-Present CE: The American Age 1951 *The Decolonization Acts finally pass the League of Nations. *The Guinea Republic is established in the wake of the collapse of the African Free Republic. *The Afrikaaner Independence Movement protests the Rhineland embassy in South West Africa. The US agrees to mediate local elections in two years for the establishment of an Afrikaaner State. 1953 *The Commonwealth of Great Britain signs its constitution into law. *American bases are constructed in Iceland. *Formosa establishes its constitution. *Australia becomes the last former Workers' Republic to establish itself as an independent nation. 1966 *The first U.S. Citizen lands on Titan. *Rhineland, Prussia, Bohemia, and Austria form the Council of Germania in the hope of ending the centuries of war in the region. *French citizens protest the National Assembly demanding that Emperor Maximilian III step down and recognize the Charter of Valencia's call to establish an elected President. 1979 *The United States launches the first of the Discovery Spacecraft for Alpha Centauri. *American Colonists in the Tharsis region on Mars send a petition for statehood to the US Congress. *The US Capitol Building's expansion to fit the additional members of Congress as demanded by the 33rd Amendment is completed. 1991 *Discovery II arrives at Alpha Centauri B; it begins exploring the inner Centauri planetary system. 2008 *Governor of Lakotah, Russell Means, is elected President of the United States. Category:Alt Earths Category:Earth-7